Nothing
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: Cerita singkat mengenai kisah cinta SasuSaku yang kurang manis namun mengesankan (Bad Summary) AU, Typo, ooc. mind to give a review pleaseee?


**A/N : story daur ulang dari fanfic screenplays milikku. Gomen kalo gaje. dan kenapa judulnya mesti itu? *nunjuk judul* yaahh karena ni fanfic memang bukan fanfic(?) dan Ini juga pelepas bosanku hhheee. Okeee selamat menikmati~~~**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini milik saya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Kau memangnya mau kemana?"

Sasuke memandang bingung kearah sang gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan setelan jins dan kaus yang tengah merapikan beberapa pakaiannya untuk kemudian ia masukkan kedalam kopernya.

Sang gadis pun itu tidak menjawab. Tetap memasang wajah datarnya sambil terus memasukkan bajunya-bajunya kedalam koper sedangnya.

Jengah dengan sikapnya, Sasuke akhirnya menghentikkan gerakkan tangan sang gadis merah jambu itu dan kemudian memaksanya untuk memandang dirinya.

"Kau marah denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranku."

"menyegarkan pikiran dari apa?"

"Dari sifat playboymu itu tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Playboy? Hei! Kata itu seperti menghinanya. Apa dia tidak menyadari setelah Sasuke memilikinya, sifat itu telah hilang begitu saja secara alami. Ya… mungkin itu pemikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura aku –"

"Jangan sebut namaku!"

Selesai. Semua pakaiannya telah rapi dimasukkan kedalam koper. Sakura –gadis merah jambu itu –berjalan menuju kursi yang menyampirkan jaket coklatnya. Memakainya dengan cepat dan sedikit memandang pantulan dirinya didalam cermin untuk merapikan rambut merah muda sebahunya yang sedikit berantakan.

Sakura mengambil koper itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tak sedikitpun ekor matanya melirik sang kekasih –sekaligus tunangannya –yang diam sambil memandangi dirinya. Yah, mereka memang sudah tinggal bersama meski masih berstatus sebagai tunangan –entah kenapa kedua orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen. Dan mereka berkomitmen tidak akan melakukan hubungan suami istri sebelum mereka sah untuk melakukan itu.

"Sakura!"

Mendengar namanya terpanggil, Sakura menghentikan laju kakinya tanpa berbalik untuk memandang orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Apa kau tega membuatku merasa bosan di apartemen ini?"

"Hah! Bosan? Bukankah majalah yang berisi wanita berbikini itu membuat rasa bosanmu itu musnah?"

Tunggu?!

Majalah?

Sasuke menepuk Jidatnya karena mengetahui kebodohannya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa untuk menyimpan kembali 'harta' tersembunyinya dari pandangan sang kekasih?

Itu memang majalah lama dan sudah ia simpan ditempat yang Sakura tidak bisa temukan. Tapi entah kenapa kemarin saat ia membersihkan tempat itu, majalah berisi wanita-wanita sexy itu tertinggal dimeja kamarnya.

Uh! Bolehkah Sasuke memukulkan kepalanya ketembok?

"Kenapa diam? Baru menyadari kebodohanmu karena lupa tidak menyimpannya kembali?"

Lamunan Sasuke terhempas begitu saja saat mendengar suara Sakura.

"Err… itu karena –"

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan menghubungiku tiga hari kedepan."

"Hei! Hei! Hei!" Sasuke berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura yang akan memutar knop pintu depan.

"…Gomen ne."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Apa karena itu kau jadi marah padaku?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Meletakkan koper berukuran sedang itu kelantai.

"Dengar. Bukankah tadi aku bilang aku pergi karena ingin menyegarkan pikiranku."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang… itu… ah pokoknya aku malas kalau dinggal sendirian disini."

"Aku bisa panggilkan Izumi kalau kau mau."

Sasuke tertawa kaku. Memundurkan dirinya sedikit agar badannya bersandar pada punggung sofa.

"Izumi adik sepupumu? Jangan bodoh. Aku bisa mati kesal karena sifat sok mengaturnya itu." Sasuke ingat betul saat pertama kali melihatnya, gadis angkuh yang seenaknya saja melarang-larang untuk menyentuh Sakura. Hei! Padahal mereka waktu itu baru pertama bertemu dan Izumi dengan seenak udelnya mengatur-ngaturnya sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Kau menghina adik sepupuku?!"

Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng cepat sebagai pertanda menyatakan bahwa bukan maksudnya untuk menghina adik sepupu sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu Naruto. Kau tahu kan dia anak yang ceria. Mungkin kau tidak akan bosan jika bersamanya." Sakura berpikir, bahwa Naruto, keponakannya yang imut berumur delapan tahun itu bisa sangat senang bila bertemu Sasuke seperti waktu itu.

Sasuke masih diam sambil memandangi kekasihnya itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju saku belakang celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Dan melihat isi dompetnya

"Mungkin jangan."

"Nande?"

"Ingat bulan lalu? Bukankah uangku habis untuk mentraktirnya ramen dengan ukuran jumbo direstoran cepat saji. Dan karena itu aku menelponmu untuk menyusulku karena uangku kurang –karena waktu itu aku hanya mengambil beberapa uang saja dari apartemen dan tidak membawa kartu kredit -Sial! Mana harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya karena ramen jumbo itu?"

.

Sakura hanya memandang aneh pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu.

"Ehem! Jangan anak ramen itu. Biar aku sendirian saja selama kau pergi asal kembali."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau melupakan satu orang lagi. Konoha –"

"Eittss! Jangan sebut nama itu okey. Aku tidak ingin apartemenku hancur hanya karena ulah absurdnya."

Sebegitu traumakah kekasihnya itu dengan bocah evil bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru itu? Padahal mereka sudah cukup lama kenal tapi Sasuke masih saja tidak mempercayainya. Ya.. mungkin Sasuke tidak mau lagi dimarahi oleh tetangga lain seperti dulu karena kegaduhan yang Konohamaru lakukan dulu di apartemen ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin sendirian."

"Kau sungguh akan pergi?"

Sasuke memandang sedih sang kekasih ketika ia mulai menjinjing lagi kopernya.

"Kau kira aku hanya bercanda. Tenang. Hanya tiga hari."

"Ya… dan aku akan bosan karena tidak menikmati hal-hal yang manis."

"Singkirkan pikiran mesummu itu!"

"Baiklah~"

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura untuk membukakan pintunya. Mengikhlaskan kepergian sang pujaan hati dengan senyuman ikhlas.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun yang tampan~"

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, Hati Sakura mulai lebih baik sekarang. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan lupa makan tepat waktu."

"Akan aku ingat. Apa perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kau mengisi waktu luangmu dengan menghapus file yang berbau porn movie di laptopmu."

Sasuke kembali kaget dengan perkataan yang meluncur dibibir manis pria cantik itu.

"Sakura bagaimana bisa kau –aku…itu.."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa nee~"

BLAAM!

Sakura menutup pintu itu dengan keras dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku ditempat dengan wajah bodoh dan bingungnya.

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Padahal sangat tersembunyi. Dia memang hebat!"

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

* * *

**Sasuke jadi ooc ya? Kkkkk sengaja aku bkin dia ooc *dichidori* padahal yang 'restu calon mertua' belum aku terusin, eh malah buat lagi. yahh daripada dipendem, ini juga fanfic daur ulang jadi cuma ngedit2 dan publish -_-  
**

**Oiya, Izumi itu OC yaa~ gak da chara Izumi di naruto o,O bngung mau siapa yaahhh jd itu deh *jedaak***

**Okeeeee REVIEWNYAAA DOONKKK ^^ *ambil ketapel***


End file.
